Of Issues and Sibling Rivalry
by Hurrah
Summary: While on a job the brothers meet up two very strange siblings. Will this be a romance? NO. Drama, humor, action all here.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Superntaural nor Passions. Sadly I am but a broke college student. Jacksonville actually exists and no, we don't have Denny's and it **is** the most lame town in the history of the universe. There will be **no** romance because I can't do that. There will probably be lots of errors cause wrote this kinda late, sorry._

_**Jacksonville, North Carolina**_

The sound of plastic hitting the pavement echoed through her ears as she ran on the road. Laney didn't plan her night out quite like this. Unfortunately for her the powers decided that what she wanted was not good enough and as it happens she was currently being chased by . .something.

Which leads us to her present predicament; falling on the ground. The heel in her left stiletto broke off and she came crashing down. She cried out in pain and grabbed her ankle.

Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would burst out of her chest. Her hands were shaking with fear and perspiration formed in all the appropriate places.

_Gotta. Keep. Moving. Thing. Still. Out there._ Laney mentally scolded herself.

Laney slowly stood up and began limping as fast as she could manage, sadly it was too late. A cold hand grabbed her harshly and pulled her back.

"No! Please let me go! Please?" Tears rolled down her pretty face. Her attacker shook their head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You should be honored, my dear. You're about to be part of something far greater than this measly existence you have created for yourself."

"W-what?" Her breathing became shallow and she felt light-headed. Laney began to stumble, she would have fallen down if she wasn't being held up.

"You're going to be my message." He let go and her world turned black.

* * *

Sleep was good. In fact, one would go as far and say it was a great thing. However, when you're sleeping in the back seat of your brother's car because you didn't trust him; not so much with the good. 

This is exactly what Sam was doing; sleeping. This time he had his jacket over his head. He would not wake up with anything in his mouth this time. Nope, not going to happen.

What he didn't anticipate was that fact that it was possible to move the jacket and place a cold object on the back of his neck.

He abruptly woke up and began massaging his neck. What the hell? He turned around and leaned against the seat.

"I thought we had a truce. You promised no more pranks."

"Ahh come on man. I couldn't resist. Besides that was awake up call; not a prank. You wouldn't wake up and you kept making strange noises. Was it a naughty dream Sammy?"

Sam glared at his brother. " Shut up and drive." He closed his eyes and felt something hit him in the face and land in his lap. He opened his eyes and looked down. It was a newspaper. Last week's paper.

"What's this?" Curious, he began skimming through articles.

"A girl died last week. I think its our kind of thing."

"People die every day."

"Okay, she died from suffocation but there were no signs of her being strangled nor was she choking. And there are strange markings on her wrists."

"Okay so maybe it's a little weird."

"Little weird is enough for me."

_**5 hours later.**_

Davan Johanson was not having a good day. First, her funny little sister decided to put hydrogen peroxide in her shampoo. Second, she slipped in the shower and said shampoo fell and stained her favorite shirt.

Thirdly, her very humorous sister cancelled their motel reservations ten minutes after she checked in and now had to go back, re-book and pay even more money than she could afford. And the straw the that broke the camels back was just revealed to her. No vacancy.

What?

"What the hell do you mean, "no vacancy." I was just here, ten minutes ago! You said you have several rooms left! Now you don't? What possibly could have happened in ten minutes!" Davan slammed her hands down on the front desk.

The clerk smiled a nasty smile and responded with:

"There is a truck driver convention in town. Now, I can give you the name of another motel."

" Please, tell me you're kidding, ." He shook his head still smiling. Davan blinked a few times before continuing.

"Interesting, but the things is I do have a room, you see? But my silly little sister decided to cancel it. She was joking, and someone took her seriously and I want the room back. Its room 306."

"Hmm maybe there is something we could do. We would have to charge you twice what you initially paid, is that all right?"

Davan nodded annoyed. " Yeah, yeah. Just give me the keys and I'll be set."

"Uh ah ah. How long will you be staying with us?"

Davan wanted to break his waving finger, but bit her lip instead.

" One week."

"Thank you. Here you are."

"Whatever." She moved so fast she didn't see who she ran into. With the roll of her eyes she kept moving.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled as he went up in line.

* * *

Outside Davan was on her way to her room and went inside. Her younger sister was asleep and she tossed the keys on the dresser by the beds. 

Davan walked to the closet, opened a brown bag and looked inside. She pulled out a crossbow, a knife and a shotgun. She placed the knife and shotgun back and loaded her crossbow.

"Please be let there be vampires." She whispered quietly.

**_That night_**

" I fail to see how this is investigating Laney's murder." Sam was really not in the mood for clubs. He wanted this job done.

" Well she was at one before the time of her death."

"And the fact that a ton of women will be there has nothing to do with it?"

"Well, there's that too."

"You go without me. I'll actually do something conductive with my time. Like, oh say, research?"

"Whatever."

_Meanwhile room 306_

"Don't "whatever" me Mona!"

"Davvy, do you really think that vamps will be in this lame-o town? I mean they don't even have a Denny's. Vampires would drink holy water laced with battery acid before they stepped foot in this town."

"I know it's a reaching idea but, come on. Something is killing people every fifteen years and nobody is doing anything to stop it."

"Which is why we're here, I get that. But vampires? No. You just go out and do whatever you're really doing. I'll stay here and do something less conductive, like say, research party? Without the party of course."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

_Back to the Winchesters_

"I'll be fine. I'll only be gone two hours okay?"

"You're coming back alone right Dean? Oh that's right, you usually do."

"Funny."

"All right, later then. I'm going to look up those markings."

"You do that." With that Dean left the building . .er room.

_Room 306_

"Hmm when I said I'd research, I hope she knew I was kidding." Mona grabbed the remote from her sister's bed and turned the TV on

**_" . . there still is no information of the death of Laney Thomas, a college student who was dead last week in the middle of a busy highway last Monday . While her cause of death is known, how it occurred is still in question and leaves doctors and the local police department baffled."_**

"Boring ." Mona pressed the channel button on the remote.

_**" . .Luis! You're alive! I thought you were deadfrom the explosion. I'm so sorry but I married another man, Chris. Oh I'm so confused! Luis, Chris!"**_

"Damn that Sheridan. First she marries Antonio and now this guy? Beth should have killed when she had her in the pit."

As Mona puts the remote down, the TV starts to make a strange noise, after a small explosion, the TV shuts down.

"Lame!" She jumps up on her feet. _Perhaps I can harass that clerk? Ooh vending machine outside, feed self then annoy. Good plan._

_Two minutes earlier._

**_" . . there still is no new information of the death of Laney Thomas, a college student who was dead last week, in the middle of a busy highway last Monday . While her cause of death is known, how it occurred is still in question and leaves doctors and the local police department baffled. _**

_**Others believe that is more to this story. Some think that this was murder. My fellow channel nine reporter, Sara Lewis took time to interview some of Laney's family. This is what one such member had to say."**_

_**An older man is shown on the TV, wiping his face, every two minutes or so.**_

_**"Laney was a great kid. She was so sweet and always helped others. There was a time when she hung out with a bad crowd. I'm sure they did this. Those sinners wanting revenge-"**_

The TV makes a strange noise and shuts off. Sam hits it in the side before giving up. _Maybe I'll get some air.  
_

**_

* * *

_**

"Okay mister vending machine, if you don't take my money you'll end up like your cousin at the rest stop. You don't want." Mona prepared her dollar and once again it was denied.

"You whore!" Mona kicked the vending machine.

"You know it's not normal to attack or threaten vending machines like that. Someone would think you have issues." Mona slowly turned to face the masculine voice form behind.

"I never said I didn't have any issues. That would be a lie." Mona held out her hand and Sam took it.

"Mona."

"Sam and I have some issues myself."

"Okay Sam, who has some issues himself, whatcha doing in a place like this?"

Sam didn't miss a beat and smiled. Lying was always easy for him and his family. You had to.

"Road trip. My brother and I are going around the country. We got tired and decided to stay the night. What about you Mona, who has issues herself?"

" Actually my sister and I are demon hunters who are hell-bent on revenge for our parents death and we're just passing through."

TBC


	2. Tobacco is evil

_This chapter is boring, My muse is leaving me for some reason...sorry._

" Demon-hunter?" Sam repeated utterly surprised. Mona shrugged her shoulders.

"Sammers, I don't know you and what's the harm in telling you this? You'll think I'm insane and that's that. Okay, okay I don't hunt demons. My sister works for a tabloid mag and she's doing an article about super freaky shit . I'm just playing along."

" Did you just call me "Sammers? " That was a new one.

"I figure "Sammy" was a family name. So I chose a new one for you. You're allowed to call me whatever you wish. Except for Mony. I will kill you if you call me that." She smiled politely and bowed.

This girl had to be insane. This was nowthe most peculiar person he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. And he had met plenty of strange people.

"Sammers, did your TV explode? What's up with that? That never happened before. Not to me at least and I'm used to odd."

"Yeah, well it shut off at least. It's Sam by the way.." Mona suddenly got a very serious look on her face.

"You know what this means don't you? That snide prick at the "lobby" must have done something to stop our entertainment."

"Well, I don't think someone could just shut it off."

"Excuse me, but could you two do me a favor?" Mona nearly jumped into Sam's arms at the new voice's entrance. A smiling older woman in her mid 50s wearing a name tag that read Cecilia stood a few feet away.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm the owner of this motel and I wouldn't normally ask a guest for help. You see my son usually helps me, but I can't find him . I need someone to help me move boxes that I need moved before tomorrow. You two are young and I'm sure a lot stronger than me." She laughed at her little joke.

Mona smiled and held out her hand. Cecilia was hesitant before she took it.

"Hey, is that a tattoo on your wrist? Cool! More old people should have these." Cecilia immediately took her hand back. She smiled at Sam.

"So, I take it you both will help?" They nodded and she motioned for them to follow her. She led them to a storage area. More like a garage.

"I need you to take out all of the boxes marked "Bible" and "Toys." There is a toy drive this week and my sister is handing out bibles at a fund-raiser. There are also some . .rodents. I need those to be taken care of. There be should the appropriate supplies somewhere."

She nodded to both Sam and Mona and left them. Mona turned to Sam.

"My sister went out to some club. I could be dancing or playing pool right now. I am an idiot." Moan hung her head.

"Hey, I could be at a club right now too. But this isn't too bad."

Mona walked passed him and grabbed one of the boxes labeled "Bible" and dropped it.

"Damnit." As she went to pick up the box she stopped.

"Hey Sam, I haven't been up on reading the good book but last time I checked it didn't look like that." Sam walked next to her and peered down.

"Those are . .books-"

" On demons. Books on demons. Who keeps books on demons Sammers?" He ignored her question and picked one up. He turned to face her.

"This one has a page marked. I don't think this is a book about demons though. Look, see? "Sacrifice of the Vessel." I think it's a spell book or something."

"Okay, why does an old lady who runs the motel have a spell book? And what does that mean? "

"I don't know."

Mona grabbed the front of the book and ran her hand over a symbol.

"I've seen that symbol before. I think recently even. Do you know what it means?" Sam narrowed his eyes and focused on the symbol in question and shook his head.

"No. Do you know where you've seen this? Another book maybe?"

"I-"

"Hey! What are you two doing in here? Stealing other peoples property?" An enraged middle-aged man in a janitors uniform walked towards them at brisk pace. He snatched the book out Sam and Mona's hands.

"What are you doing with this? Who gave you the right to come and raid other peoples personal belongings? Get out of here."

"Calm down there sparky. My friend and I were doing that old-" Sam elbowed her in the side out of reflex.

"We were doing the owner a favor. She asked us to move some boxes for her."

"Well I'm here now. You two can leave now." He flashed a nasty, yellow-toothed smile.

"Um yeah." Sam pulled Mona along with him. She made faces at the janitor the whole way out and that resulted in him throwing a cup at her. He missed her by a few inches.

* * *

"You know Sammers, your motel room is better than mine. You have less mold." Mona flicked the wall. 

"Hey Mony, I think I know where you saw that symbol." Sam was sitting in chair at the desk near the broken TV set.

"Where?"

"Here." He tossed her the newspaper.. Mona opened it and true enough, the second page, on Laney's wrist was a very familiar marking.

"I take it this is not of the good."

"No. It's not"


	3. Febreeze is your friend

_**Right spoilers for Hell House. Comes more into play later.**_

_**Same time, different place.**_

Bars were generally an establishment that housed two things: beer and people. These things coincidently were the exact same thing that Davan and her sister utterly despised. Well, second and third for Mona, Sheridan Crane was after all the Anti-Christ.

So Davan being the brave woman she is, held her breath and entered the smoke filled and sweaty environment. Not only was this a so-called club it was also a restaurant and a marina. You could tell who owned the boats by the drunks who kept asking equally drunk individuals to go out on them.

As Davan made her way to the bar to order a drink a very wasted man threw up in her hair as he was walking by. She screamed and then hit him. This caused the poor fellow to fall into a woman who was at the bar. Her friend spilled his drink and a very attentive blonde to say that Davan smelled.

"Oh my god! You smell!" Anyone who wasn't already staring joined in on the fun.

"Oh, go choke on a raisin." Davan pushed through the crowd to find the restroom.

_Two minutes earlier_

On the upside of the night Dean had a perfect fifteen minute run. He even made a new record: five numbers, ten minutes.He even had zoned in on a potential one-nigher. Couldhis night get any better? Well maybe if she had a friend . . . but nah he wasn't one to press his luck.

Anyway, he had managed to convince Candy or was it Lucy? That he was a representative for a music label. He had used this bait before and it had worked marvelously. This time was no different.

He used every trick including his revised technique and the perky blonde bought right into it. She even casually lowered the strap on her skimpy red dress. Now that was great a sign and in fact she was _inviting_ him to make a move.

" So, would like to see my act? Somewhere more intimate? Say my place?" As Candy reached for Dean's hand, the unthinkable happened.

An obviously drunk man had landed in her lap, his hand went back and spilled Dean's drink, who jumped up just in time for the poor guy to throw up on his shoes. Candy pushed the guy off of her.

"Oh, gross!" Candy was disgusted and made her leave to find her friends. Dean was about to comment when:

"Oh my god! You smell!" Good ole Candy.

"Oh, go choke on a raisin." Said very put off red head.

Dean automatically liked her. Why? He had very found memories of red heads. He looked down ad neraly cried.

"These were new too. Damnit." He too made his way to the restroom.

_Outside_

A group of bikers were outside several feet from the entrance. They talking, cat calling and discussing what was the best way Kendall could wake up. Who knew bikers watched soap operas?

This was beside the point. The point was that there they were, outside no less. A scream for help broke them out of their retrieve and broke their little circle apart .The self-proclaimed leader of the group Jet pulled out his handy, dandy cell and glanced around the lot. Nothing.

"Hmm I thought there was-"

"Ahh! Someone help me!" Came the desperate call." It was a man.

Now everyone who was in the parking lot heard and was able to spot him. He was about 20-30 yards away and running for his life. He waved his arms vigorously. No one moved.

The poor guy was about to make it when he tripped over his feet and then was dragged by something invisible out of view. The bushes shook, a man screamed and a sick crack ended his pleas.

Jet and his buddies chose this time to help and ran to where he was dragged. Jet took the lead fo course and was able to run there faster. He followed the trail of sand and came to clearing where the bushes were and immediately backed away. There was a head but no body.

_Inside_

"Look, it's great and all you took the time to hit on me. I appreciate it, really. I do. And if were any other time I _would _sleep with you. Trust me. But that freak over there threw up in my hair and I smell like . . . vomit and sex is the last thing I want right now. But I will give you number if I change my mind."

Davan produced her cell which displayed her number. Dean accepted this and looked and looked down at his shoes.

"So I'm guessing you're the one who told Candy to go choke on a raisin huh?" Davan snorted.

"Her name was Candy? How sad is that? That's just asking for your kid to be a whore."

"Ehh nothing wrong with that. I think the freak who got your hair did the same to my shoes."

"Beer sucks. Look I really gotta go. My little sister is left unattended at this really cheap motel and her bored equals a whole world of bad."

"Cheap motel? The one right down there?" He pointed to left fo the room. Davan nodded.

"My younger brother will keep her company. God knows he needs it." Davan shook her head laughing.

"My sister, Mona, hates sex. Says it's more evil than Sheridan Crane. Oh she's from this soap opera she watches. I think _Passions_."

"Someone call the police! There is a dead guy outside!" Davan and Dean said their quick goodbyes and fled.

_15 minutes later. Sam and Dean's motel room._

"Samers, who cares what the symbol means? It looks like a pen-pentagram? That's the star thingy right?" Mona took it upon herself to lay on Sam's bed and bother him the rest of the night.

"Because it's not and yeah it's the star thing." He was surfing the net for anything that had remotely looked like what they wanted. What he wanted looked something like across between a pentagram and the Celtic symbol triskelion..

He had no such luck. Why would that symbol be in a book and on a dead woman's wrist?

He was even more confused when his bother sudden burst through the door, shotgun in hand and was about to toss Sam a weapon when he stopped. He took notice of the extra company.

"You made friends?" Mona waved.

"Uh yeah, This is Mona, Her sister works for a tabloid and she-"

"Can speak for herself. My name is Mona and your fly is open. Just kidding. God men always fall for that." Mona sat up and checked Dean out.

"I thought you'd be taller." She rolled her eyes at his glare and waved bye to Sam.

"Later Samers." She left.

"Cute kid. Anyway we got a big problem."


	4. Nerd Troika V Geek duo

" _You've been a good boy. I want to thank you personally for that." _

_A calm, cold voice echoed throughout the room. He could hear her footsteps come closer and he didn't have the strength to even try to struggle against the chains on his hands and legs._

_The slab he was chained to was cold to the touch and he shivered on contact. The room was dark and he didn't remember what had occurred to bring him to this situation._

"_Always the protector, aren't you? Never thanked for what you do. I'm going to change that." An almost skeletal hand caressed his cheek. He shuddered and tried to turn his head. Two hands placed on the sides of his head and held him still._

"_I hear you have quite the caustic tongue. Shame I had to gag you. You see dear, I know what it's like to be the protector, to shield the ones you love from pain. You are always forgotten and never appreciated. You'd even sacrifice yourself without hesitation. You hurt don't you?_

_I know the pain. I know what rejection can do. I see what it does to others like you and I won't have it. I won't let you or anyone else live through that. The pain and rejection ends here."_

_The old woman removed her hands and calmed herself down. She moved away from Dean and in the background he heard some scratching, She was looking for something. When she found it, she returned to his side._

" _This ritual has more than one use. I've been giving this gift for quite some time. I watch the potential recipients. That way I know how to attract their attention. It worked for you." She laughed._

_The old woman raised the object, a knife, and smiled at anger and fear in Dean's eyes._

"_Now dear boy, enjoy your gift."_

_As the knife came down Sam woke up screaming._

Sam sprung back to life as he was jolted awake. Nightmares were an understatement at this point. He wasn't exactly having visions per say but these still were freightingly more real than Sam would have liked. He stood up and strecthed out his arms and chekced the bed next his. Empty.

Sam didn't have to reflect on his current dream as his door was pounding. My wasn't he getting popular. He shook unpleasant images out of his mind and answered the door.

Mona almost fell to floor at the sudden opening of the door but managed to catch herself in time. She went inside the room without a proper invite. Sam shut the door and shrugged. So much for manners.

" Sammers, that freak of a hag is evil! We must kill her."

He really needed to talk to her about that nickname. Before he could say anything, Mona thrusted a small white piece of paper in his face. It resemsbled a bill of some kind. Sam took it respefully and Mona turned her head up and began tapping her foot impatiently.

"A bill? You're leaving the motel?" Mona hit him the stomach. She wasn't entirely sure why but it felt good. Sam disagrees but that's besides the point.

"NO. You remember her though? That lady who, wanted us to help her move those "bibles" Yeah, well she won't give me a new TV. No, she wants me and my sister to pay for it. Pay for it. Her TV that broke. Yours broke too, tell her Sammers, then we could win."

This girl defiantly had some issues.

"Maybe you won't have t pay for it if you let it go. Look I have things to do right now we'll-"

"I bet that tattoo is fake."

Further comment and conversation was stilted as Dean opened the door and looked quite surprised by his brother's company. Dean had no idea how much his awkward interuptions had saved him from . .the awkard known as Mona. All hail intrusions.

"Gee Sammy, if you keep inviting the same girl over she'll think you like her."

"She's my friend Dean."

Mona looked between the two and took it as her cue to leave. But before she exited the room and turned and faced Sam.

"Later then. But I'm telling ya she's evil."

With that she fianlly left the room. At least she didn't call him "Sammers" in front of Dean. He shuddered at the thought.

"So what did you two talk about?" Sam went over to his laptop and picked up the newspaper that was on top of it. He opened up to the page he marked and pointed to something he had circled in red ink. It was Laney's wrist.

"On Laney's wrists are these symbols and she recognized them from a book we found. We were looking it up."

"What book? Were you investigating without me? With her? You told what we do? Sam-"

Sam waved his and shook his head. Okay maybe he should have told him that. He was withholding infomation about Mona for awhile now.

"No. She sort of told me she and her sister--she said she was joking but I think she was serious."

"Told you what?"

"They hunt demons. At least I think she does. Anyway the owner of the motel asked us to move some boxes for her and we found this weird . . . for lack of a better word, spell book. And in it was the same symbol on Laney's wrist. I think whoever killied those people-"

"You mean, you two think. You know, why don't you and her work the rest of this. You two already have done so much."

"What? Are you jealous Dean?" Sam laughed.

"I am not jealous." Dean turned away.

"Oh my god. Yes you are!" Sam walked over to his brother and reached for his shoulder but, Dean brushed him off.

"Get off me. I am not jealous."

"Dean, look I'm sorry for not telling you. We'll do the rest together. I think we should start with the owner. Her name is Cecilia."

Dean shook his head annoyed and began for the door. He was not in the mood to deal with this. Not now.

"No. Why don't you and your little girlfriend do it? I'm going out."

"Dean, come on."

Too late for talking. Dean walked out without another word. That did not go well at all. Sam sighed and went back to his laptop.

_Outside_

Dean chose to cool off by hitting random doors as he walked by. He showed no mercy. He was carful to avoid the windows. Windows were not his friend at all. He learned that from expericene and had the scars to prove it.

Someone spotted him and chose to intervene before someone from behind said door, shows him the same courtesy.

"Are you upset or do you have a lot of friends?" Cecilia walked over to him and smiled kindly.

"Um. I got locked out and my dog ran way. Stupid yorkie." Cecilia grabbed his arm and lead him away from the rooms.

"Wherever I'm upset tea always seems to help me calm down. Do you like tea?"

"Do you have coffee? Never really was tea man." Cecilia laughed and nodded.

"I have some of that too."

_Elsewhere_

"'Sacrifice of the vessel' Yeah I've heard of it. Why are you reading about that, kid?"

"Davvy, don't call me that. You know the darkest dark right? How dark are we talking?"

Davan dropped the book she was reading and gave her sister the serious look.

"The darkest and I don't want you to be reading it. Lay off okay?" Mona crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. Davan rolled her eyes and picked up her book again. Mona was a rather immautre 22 year-old.

"No. Besides I found the book and I want to know why an old lady would have it." Davan dropped her book again.

"What old lady?"

"She owns the motel. Me and Sammers found it. Then this jerkoff took it before we had a chance to really look at it."

Davan paled slightly and slowly put her book down. Mona noticed her sisters new mood and became confused and quite fearful herself.

"Davvy, is something wrong?" Davan nodded her head slowly.

"The end of the world."

_Lavish Motel suite_

Dean lounged on Cecilia's black leather couch. Cecilia's room was lavish and more like princess suite than an office as she claims they were in. The walls were a light pink, she had a love seat to go with her couch and at the far end of the room was her desk.

In front of Dean, was clear coffee table with tea, coffee, and cookies. The refreshments were placed on a sliver tray. The tray itself, though somewhat elegant, needed some serious polishing.

Cecilia sat across from Dean on her peach relciner and offered him more tasty treats. He declined kindly. This nice thing had perks.

"So, would you like to explain why you were attacking my motel?" Dean snorted and smiled.

"I wouldn't go as far as attacking but, " Cecilia took a sip of her tea and continued for him.

" You were upset. Not about dog though. Tell me what really caused you grief." She placed her cup down on the tray and placed her hands in her lap.

" I-my brother and I had a argument.."

"Siblings can have a certain affect on you. I have three younger sisters. There were many times we had disagreements. It's never easy being the older one is it?"

Dean nearly jumped at the last comment. He should have actully. Something wasn't right here.

"How did you know I was older?" Cecilia laughed at his suspicions tone and stood up.

"I can always tell. It's like a sixth sense you get. Dean. Can you hand me that plate?" Dean didn't move. He felt a chill go up and down his spine.

"Good. It's working."

Everything faded to black.

* * *

"What do you mean end of the world?" 

Of all the things that Sam had to deal with on a day to day basis, saving the world was not one of them. In fact there was never a time he ever heard of anything was capable of ending the world.

Mona had dragged her sister to his room and the first words that came out of her mouth were "we're all going to die."

Davan chose to stay near the door whereas her sister decided to take a nap. Mona was actually helping by doing that, but no one would admit it.

"Someone going to answer me?"

"Davan." Mona didn't need to say anything else.

"That book you found, with the page about the rite of sacrifice. It involves the summoning of a demon. When it is summoned the demon will destroy the world. The details are vague, but that's what said to happen."

" How do we stop it?"

"You don't. Once it starts you can't stop it. We have no idea if anyone is even performing this. We could be fine."

Sam shook his head.

"Those deaths? The symbols on Laney's wrists?" Davan cocked her head to the side

"What symbols? The sacrifice is one person and you don't mark them." Mona sat up. So much for sleep.

"So then we aren't going to die? Good cause when Laney died I thought it was weird because we're here for the missing person thing. Hey Davvy, if we don't die we can see Hars movie flop!" She laughed and fell back down.

"Missing person thing?" _Now_ this was new. She never mentioned missing people. And who was this "Hars?" Wait it wasn't . .

"Wait. You and your brother are here for supernatural things right? And you didn't know about the missing people?" Davan asked incredulous.

Sam chose to sit down on thr bed too. Two minutes ago the world was ending and now he was getting yelled at for not knowing about missing people. What next?

"Now I'm confused."

"Sam why are you here?" Davan asked quietly.

"Laney. And you're here because people have been missing?" Davan and Mona nodded.

"Yes. Siblings. They're usually the older ones and are never found again."

"They go back as far as fifteen years?"

"Maybe further but we didn't look-"

Sam ran back to his trusty laptop and began typing. He motioned for the sisters to follow.

"This motel was founded twenty years ago and the first person who went missing was . .Dana Huey. Her sister went to police and after a year they closed the case. Said Dana was a runaway and was not their problem."

" . .And the motel fits in because?"

"Because Cecilia said this motel was dedicated to her missing sisters. She was 10 years older than them and according to her "they just vanished one night."

"So what? We ask her what happened and hope we find a lead?"

"No. I think she did something. It doesn't sound right, her response."

"So what then, kid?" Davan was really in the mood to kill something now.

"We find her. Then maybe we can figure out what's going on a and stop it."

"Sammers, that's a great idea but how do we find Ceci? She could be anywhere."

_Meanwhile_

The room was dark and the air was cold. The only light source was coming from under the door. When Dean finally came to, he found himself chained to an examining-esque table. He was also gagged with a scok.

**_How original._** He thought bitterly.

His arms and legs were chained and strapped down. He had no idea how long he was here and no way to get in contact with Sam. He was screwed and not in the good way. He tried to bring his up so he could look around but, it was no use. He was too weak.

Cecilia fianlly decided to make her entrence. Her hand were behind her back. She chose to let the door stay open. Perhaps so she could see better too.

Several vile things ran through Dean's head. Some of what he wanted to do her and some of what he thought she would do to him. He didn't need this. He wasn't supposed to be in this kind of situation. He _saved_ people who werein this situation. It was how it works, not the other way around.

And just who did the socks in his mouth belong to anyway? They had aserious case of athletes foot. Some people. Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Cecilia come to his side.

"You've been a good boy. I want to thank you personally for that." She smiled at his digust and discomfort.

"Always the protector, aren't you? Never thanked for what you do. I'm going to change that." Her almost skeletal hand caressed his cheek. He shuddered and tried to turn his head. Two hands placed on the sides of his head and held him still.

"I hear you have quite the caustic tongue. Shame I had to gag you. You see dear, I know what it's like to be the protector, to shield the ones you love from pain. You are always forgotten and never appreciated. You'd even sacrifice yourself without hesitation. You hurt don't you?" She laughed and leg go of him.

"I know the pain. I know what rejection can do. I see what it does to others like you and I won't have it. I won't let you or anyone else live through that. The pain and rejection ends here." She snarled the last part and her voice raised drastically. What happaned to the sweet old lady who gave him coffee and cookies?

Cecilia rubbed her hands and calmed herself down. She moved away from Dean and in the background he heard some scratching, She was looking for something. When she found it, she returned to his side. Dean did not like that smile. He knew that smile. It was the, " I'm going to kill you and enjoy every minute of it,"smile. He used that smile.

" This ritual has more than one use. I've been giving this gift for quite some time. Twenty years to be exact. I watch the potential recipients. That way I know how to attract their attention. It worked for you." She laughed.

Cecilia raised the object, a knife, and smiled at anger and fear in Dean's eyes.

"Now dear boy, enjoy your gift."

As soon as the knife entered Dean's chest, a black suge of dark energy engulfed him. Cecilia's hair blew in absent wind and Dean beagan convulsing. After a minute Cecilia was thrown backwards. Dean's body slumped back down, motionless.

* * *

TBC 

I hate cliffhangers too. And the Fresh Prince of Bel-air theme song, oddly catchy.


	5. Tension at it's finest

__

So like I had this chapter done weeks ago but then I deleted it. Then I re-wrote it but didn't save it.

* * *

Pain. Cold and pain. Those were the first things he felt as the world came back to him. He took a deep breath as it was the first time. Slowly his breathing morphed from shallow to fairly normal. After a minute he took in more of his surroundings. He was chained down to something.

Without much thought, he felt himself move his right hand and break the chain. He did the same with the other hand. After that he freed his legs. Then he noticed what he had just done. After he slowly hopped off and touched ground, he stood there in shock. Mostly confusion. A strange moaning sound came from behind him pulled Dean from his thoughts.

Cecilia was still there. He was going to thank her for whatever the hell his gift was.

* * *

This is stupid." 

It was stupid. They were waiting outside the office that they so desperately wanted to be in, search in. But they were outside it. Waiting. There was no need for this. The door wasn't that strong. They could easily break it down.

However, according to Davan, who was starting to come off as a Dean double, decided that she was in charge. And she decreed that breaking down doors was tacky.

"Besides guys I have a lock pick"

So she left to get it. Ten minutes ago. Ten minutes of Sam and Mona waiting. These were the longest moments of Sam's life.

" You accent is stupid."

Mona shifted her position against the wall. She was running out of songs to sing in her head. Sam ran out after the first five minutes and was going over ridiculous state laws.

"What is wrong with my accent?" He wasn't that offended. He just hated the longawkward silence.

"How about a riddle? A supernatural themed riddle even. If I shoot a vampire in the head with a magnum, would it's head blow off? Or would it live but be really pissed off?"

"I-how is that even a riddle," Sam rubbed his face and sighed, " Live I guess."

"Hmm. Next time I face one I'll test that theory and let you know."

Davan finally decided to make her appearance. With the lock pick in hand she went to work. Mona moved towards her sister and stood behind. Annoyance was clear.

"What took you so long sis?"

"I got held up. Aha! Unlocked." She opened the door and motioned for the others to enter.

"Uh-huh. Held up. Let me guess, hot guy? Whore." Mona dodged Davan's attack as she entered the room.

Defiantly a lot like Dean. Sam mused as he entered.

* * *

Cecilia had no idea what went wrong. Most recipients of her gift were usually happy and thankful. Not vengeful and trying to kill her.

Sure, there were times when not everything went as smoothly as she had hoped, but this took the cake. Never in her life would she picture herself dying like this. Crawling for her life.

But she was doing just that. Crawling away from her assailant. She lacked the strength to run, not that it would help. The demon was in control now. She had nowhere else to go.

She found a place to hide. Under the table where she kept the tools she performed for this ritual. She let out a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived.

"Hello Ceci! Thought you could hide? How adorable."

It was true what they say about life flashing before you eyes when you die.

With her last breath she screamed.

* * *

"Dude, did anyone hear that?" Mona looked around the room. 

Davan placed the book she was holding down and walk towards a book case examining it. Cold air was emitting from behind.

"It came behind the bookcase. I think it can be moved. Little help?" Sam and Mona came to her aid and sure enough it was pushed to the side and revealed a door.

"Sweet! I wonder if any of the rooms have secret passages!"

Forget Davan being Dean's double, Mona and Davan both were freakishly similar to him in various areas. Sam shuddered at his thoughts and followed the sisters.

The new room wasn't very special. Mostly due to the fact that they were walking in pitch dark. Davan grabbed both of Sam and Mona and sandwiched herself between them. Who knew that even twenty-seven year-old demons hunters were scared of the dark?

"Sammers that is not my arm!" Mona elbowed Davan in the face, who in turn elbowed Sam in the side.

"My face/ What the hell!" Davan and Sam shouted simultaneously. The excitement caused them to fail to the notice the lights being turned on.

"Will you two shut up? Some freak is out there and some idiot is in danger!"

Davan and Sam glared at her. They move closer to her. Moan sheepishly backed away babbling incoherently.

"You started it!" They snarled defensively. Mona finally took notice of her surroundings.

"Who turned on the lights?" Davan asked looking around. She also finally noticed the new light.

"Who killed Cecilia?" Sam too, noticed things. Mona turned her gaze to the dead woman and sighed.

"Well there's the idiot. Now what about the freak?"

Davan smacked her sister in the back of the head.

"Don't talk like that! A woman is dead. Don't you have any decency?"

"But-she wanted us to pay for the TV! I say thank you to whoever. . .unless it-but still!"

Davan hardened her glare and smacked Mona again, harder this time. Mona rubbed the back of head and moved away from Davan muttered things about hit-men.

"Well, whoever/whatever killed her is gone. This kind of ruins our plans." Sam sighed frustrated.

"Well, we have her office right? We take some books and hey, research party!" Mona exclaimed a little too excited. Davan shook her head disapprovingly.

"Last time we had one you almost died."

"You were the one that let us have it on the roof." Mona shrugged.

Sam looked at the sister siblings and had a strange longing for his own sibling. He had no idea where his brother was, if he was okay.

He told himself that Dean just needed some air to cool off and everything was going to be fine in the morning. He just wished that he could believe it.

TBC


	6. Goodbye Brother

_**My cousin broke his neckand other stuff happned. so I was kinda out of ideas at the moment.**_

The night had been a total bust.. Cecilia was dead and with her went any leads as to what was happening with those missing people. Sam and the sisters called it a night and headed off to their separate rooms.

What Sam hadn't expected was to find the door to his shared room to be on the ground. It looked like it was ripped from the hinges. Was something following them?

He took a deep breath and carefully stepped over the fallen door and entered the room. Everything seemed normal enough. The floor was still covered in trash and clothing.

The bed his brother chose was occupied and that gave him some sort of relief. Still the matter of what happened to the door was unanswered.

"Sam?"

Startled, Sam tripped over his feet before he answered back.

"Yeah?"

"Fix the door." Dean went back to sleep.

Now Sam wasn't carpenter but he knew that placing a door back couldn't be that difficult. He broke down doors before but how hard could it be to put them back in place? Apparently, it would have been better if he were a master carpenter.

The door refused to stay in place. After the sixth try and second noise complain the turned the door sideways and placed it on the ground.

Sam wandered over to his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head made contact with his pillow.

Agoura Hills, California

A young woman appeared to be speaking to a cup of tea. The former residents of the house she took refugee in laid behind her, quite disfigured.

"What do you mean our plans have changed? What possibly could have happened?"

Unforeseen change of plans is all. Something has occurred that no one could have anticipated.

"What does that mean? What happened? Did they find out-"

Fortunately they have not figured that out yet.

"Then what's the problem?"

The older brother has undergone a change. He is more of a threat to our well being. He can no longer be handled without proper precaution

"What kind of change_?" _

You'll see. But for now, stay away from them. I have something else for you to occupy your time in the meantime.

"I understand. What do you need me to do?"

After she received her order, she smiled and said her goodbye. She might not be killing a Winchester but she still was going to have fun.

The next morning Sam felt a strange sensation on his face. Wet. His hand reached for his face and he tapped his cheek before sitting up.

"Finally. I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes. Get packed we're leaving."

"What? We didn't finish-"

"We have better things to do. Like finding dad and sending your sorry ass back to college."

" What's your-"

Dean's response was throwing clothes at Sam and heading in the bathroom.

After ten minutes of packing and unbearable tension and silence, everything was packed and they were ready to move on.

Sam chose to break the silence. He was quite used to doing this.

"Why do you suddenly want o find dad? Last week you said we should forget that and wait for dad to-

"That was last week. This is now. Now shut up"

"What's your problem? This can't be a caffeine withdrawal. . ."

"There is no problem. In fact for the first time in years everything is fine."

Sam was unconvinced but chose to not push anything.

****

Elsewhere

Why are we back here? We should have called the police like yesterday."

"And say what exactly? Something possibly demonic killed our evil grandmother?"

"She went from crazy old hag to our grandmother huh?"

"Upgrades are always a possibility. Besides I saw something last night. It's in one of the books." She picked two or three before she found the one she wanted. There was an oddly family blonde.

She handed it to Davan respectively.

"Is that Laney? The dead girl?"

"Yeah, says so on the back minus "the dead girl" part but it's her."

Mona had dragged her sister back to Cecilia's office in the morning. She seemed quite at ease. Struck with sudden inspiration Moan began to go thru the draws of her desk.

"Eureka!" She had found more pictures. On backs of them were an option of being a candidate of a gift. Most were yes. Two caused the girls to pale. One was a picture of Davan. She was nixed. The other was

"I know that guy!" They shouted in unison.

"And why am I not a candidate?" Davan asked disgusted.

"Who cares. What does it mean anyway? What gift?"

Mona then proceeded to name off random objects and animals that thought would make a "sweet gift." While she was doing that Davan chose to ignore her by doing more investigating. She went through draws and even skimmed the pages of some of the books.

She did find something that may be the answertothe "gift."

"Mona shut up and look at this." Mona lightly punched her sister's shoulder and took the book from her.

"Demon transference? What is that?"

"It's like possession but the host becomes a demon instead just being inhabited by one."

"I did not know that was possible.'

"It's rare."

"Oh."


	7. Revenge of the nerds

_The small café_ _was bustling with commotion_. _Waiters are going to and fro the kitchen retrieving orders and serving the people. Several patrons enjoy the food and European atmosphere._

_However not everyone is having a pleasant time._ _Jessica is one fo these people. Her hair is a mess, the waiter didn't get her order correct and_ _her boyfriend forgot his wallet so they cannot pay the bill._

"_I'm starting to think you do this on purpose." Jessica turned away from Sam and focused on the nearby table._

"_I really don't." He said into his drink._

"_You're totally unreliable." _

Three pigeons land on their table. One on Sam's napkin and the others near Jessica's hands.

The bird near Sam combusts into flames thus causing his napkin to burn. The flames transfer to his sleeve.

"_You're on fire." Jessica says carelessly. _

Sam turns his gaze onto his arm and lets the flames consume his clothes.

"_I'm used to the heat." _

Jessica opens her mouth to say something else but instead of words a strange beeping noise emits.

----

Sam slowly comes to consciousness. He's back in the US and his brother's car no less.

That was one of his only non nightmare-ish dreams in weeks.

" We've never been to a café." He mutters as he rubs the side of his face. The same beeping sound he heard in dream sounds off once again.

"What-the?"

Sam scrambles to find the noise and voila! It's his cell phone. Dean must've changed his ring tone or something.

"Hello?"

"**_ Sammers? Hello?"_**

"Mona," Sam sits up in his seat, " how did you get my cell number?"

****

"That is not important right now. Look are you alone?"

"Yeah but not for long Dean's-"

****

"He's with you?

"Yeah. Why did-

****

"Listen to me, be careful okay? He's not who you think he is."

"What are you-"

****

"Dean's . . .mon. . . ful . .k?"

""Moan i'm losing you. Did you say something about a nun?"

"**_ . . .losing you!"_**

The connection is lost.

"Great." Sam tosses his phone down and leans back again.

-----

The small café _was bustling with commotion_. _Waiters are going to and fro the kitchen retrieving orders and serving the people. Several patrons enjoy the food and European atmosphere._

. 

_However not everyone is having a pleasant time._ _Jessica is one fo these people. Her hair is a mess, the waiter didn't get her order correct and_ _her boyfriend forgot his wallet so they cannot pay the bill._

"_I'm starting to think you do this on purpose." Jessica turned away from Sam and focused on the nearby table._

"_I really don't." He said into his drink._

"_You're totally unreliable." _

Three pigeons land on their table. One on Sam's napkin and the others near Jessica's hands.

The bird near Sam combusts into flames thus causing his napkin to burn. The flames transfer to his sleeve.

"_You're on fire." Jessica says carelessly. _

Sam turns his gaze onto his arm and lets the flames consume his clothes.

"_I'm used to the heat." _

Jessica opens her mouth to say something else but instead of words a strange beeping noise emits.

----

Sam slowly comes to consciousness. He's back in the US and his brother's car no less.

That was one of his only non nightmare-ish dreams in weeks.

" We've never been to a café." He mutters as he rubs the side of his face. The same beeping sound he heard in dream sounds off once again.

"What-the?"

Sam scrambles to find the noise and voila! It's his cell phone. Dean must've changed his ring tone or something.

"Hello?"

"**_ Sammers? Hello?"_**

"Mona," Sam sits up in his seat, " how did you get my cell number?"

****

"That is not important right now. Look are you alone?"

"Yeah but not for long Dean's-"

****

"He's with you?

"Yeah. Why did-

****

"Listen to me, be careful okay? He's not who you think he is."

"What are you-"

****

"Dean's . . .mon. . . ful . .k?"

""Moan i'm losing you. Did you say something about a nun?"

"**_ . . .losing you!"_**

The connection is lost.

"Great." Sam tosses his phone down and leans back again.

-----

"What happened Mon?"

"The damn phone is what happened." Mona bangs her phone on the table in frustration.

"Hmm." Davan appears to be thinking.

"Hmm" That's all you ahve to say about this? Sammer's brother could be a demon and about to kill him! And "hmm" is all you have to say?"

"Hmm I think I know how to track them."

"And how do we did that?"

"With the help of fantastic and confusing technology."

"We don't have," Mona breaks off her train of thought when she notices her sister's expression, " you don't mean."

"Oh I do."

"But Ed-"

"Call them."

"I hate you."

****

Meanwhile

Ed and Harry's van( they had to trade cars because someone left a fish in the back seat and no one could get the smell out.)

"Ed, what are we doing? I mean the LA blew over and now we had to sell out computer to buy this car."

"Harry as long people believe in ghosts, we're fine."

"Do you think our fans are mad? I mean we haven't updated in months!"

Ed hands Harry something.

"Relax Har."

Ed's phone rings and they both freak out. Ed speeds up and almost hits the car in front him and Harry is fishing for the phone while trying to hold his relaxant.

"Chill dude. It's just the phone."

"Answer it! It could the producer again!"

"Hello?" Ed tries to grab the phone as Harry listens.

"Mona! Hey-what?"

"Harry ask her! Ask if-"

Harry motions Ed to shut up.

"Well we don't exaclty have the right-

Ed grabs the phone from Harry.

"We'll do it!" Harry grabs the phone back

"Yeah but there is a tiny prob-okay bye then."

"Dude your cousin wants me."

"Shut up Ed."


End file.
